winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 312
The Black Willow's Tears (A Journey to Lynphea in the Nickelodeon dub) is the twelfth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis Ms. Faragonda has been found as a tree. The Winx go to Flora's home planet, Linphea to find a way to restore Faragonda back to her former appearance and they meet up with Flora's little sister, Miele there. Miele takes the Winx to the Sage of Linphea who tells them the story of the Black Willow and informs them that only the Willow's tears can give Faragonda back her real appearance. The Winx go to collect the tears to save Ms. Faragonda. As a protective sister, Flora tells Miele to go home because the mission was to dangerous for her. When the Winx get up by the Black Willow, Miele appears and so does the Trix. The Trix prevent the Winx from getting the tears and gang up on Flora. As they shoot a combined shot at Flora, Miele jumps in front of the blast and gets hit, going into the water. Flora becomes angry and summons an attack aimed at the Trix and goes after Miele and saves her, but the vines tangle Flora and she is stuck. Flora then receives her Enchantix underwater and she uses her new powers to release herself and come back to the surface. With fairy dust, she was able to save the Black Willow. The Trix are carried into the river by the willow and become children again due to the effects of the Black Willow's tears. With the tears of the black willow, the Winx were able to save Headmistress Faragonda. Major Events *The Winx Girls arrive at the toilet to crap. *The Winx Girls meet Miele, Flora's turd. *Toilet gets clogged and Flora plunges it. *Flora earns her plumber badge. *Miele is flushed. Debuts *Miele *Storm Harpies *Young Icy *Young Darcy *Young Stormy *Flora's Plumbing Badge Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Miss Faragonda *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Valtor *Miele *Storm Harpies Trivia *This is the last appearance of Flora's Winx form. *Ironically, Miele taking the hit for Flora and being knocked into the poisoned river would have caused her to achieve Enchantix, but it didn't. Probably because she is just a one-time character, or probably because her magical powers have not yet appeared due to her young age. *When Stormy is about to travel to Linphea and Icy argues with her, Stormy's leggings/stockings were briefly missing. *In the Nickelodeon dub version, when the Winx transform while travelling on the giant leaf, Flora is seen transforming with the Winx, but then is seen closely protecting Miele in her civilian outfit, after the harpies are defeated, Flora is seen with her Winx outfit on again. *This is the only episode that the 4Kids Version have the Fairy Dust scene in the series. *Miele's name is changed to Rose in the TV 4Kids Version. *This is the first and only episode where Flora displays any aggression and does so thrice (punches Darcy in the face really hard, angrily summons plants to swallow up the Trix and tosses the Trix in the river of tears). She did not even show signs of regret. This shows us how much Flora loves and cares for those close to her especially her family and friends. *This is the first episode in which Nabu is first seen and has a speaking role. Scripts *Cinelume Script Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline = Bloom *Christina Rodriguez = Stella *Kerry Williams = Flora, Miele *Dan Green = Sky *Frank Frankson = Brandon *Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy/Young Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint = Layla *Sean Schemmel = Baltor *Caren Manuel = Darcy/Young Darcy *Suzy Myers = Stormy/Young Stormy *Rebecca Soler = Tecna Nickelodeon Voice Cast *Michael Jackson=Bloom *Tim Allen=Stella *Chuck Norris=Flora *Albert Einstein=Tecna *Pablo Picasso=Musa *Captainsparkles=Aisha *Starlilynight=Icy/Young Icy *Wellmac00=Stormy/Young Stormy *Jack Black =Darcy/Young Darcy *Justina Beaver=Valtor *Philip Philips=Sky *Greg Heffley=Brandon Quotes (Rai English) '- Darcy': "That sneaky turd!" '- Flora': "The Black Blob won't flush!!" Flora and Darcy fights, Stormy hits Flora '- Icy:' Get your jelly rolls of the toilet! '- Stormy': RAGGH! they all shoot and Miele gets hit, protecting Flora '- Flora:' Miele! Fetus Gobbler Young Icy: Your hair used to look like that? Young Darcy: 'Whatever, you look like a pixie. '''Young Stormy: '''You'll pay for this, Flora! '''Bloom-' Now Trix, stop misbehaving or else we'll have to give you a timeout. '''(English) Darcy: ''Those sneaky witches! If they think they could make me look bad in front of Baltor, they're messing with the wrong witch!'' Flora- ''You're killing it!'' Flora attacks Darcy and Stormy hits Flora Icy- ''Let's finish her off!'' Stormy-'' Say goodbye goodie goodie!'' Miele- ''No!'' They al shoot and Miele gets hit, protecting Flora Rose! That was my sister! Flora after the Trix push her too far Young Icy- ''That's what you used to look like?'' Young Darcy- ''Whatever, you look like a pixie.'' Young Stormy-'' You'll pay for this, Flora! (Fails) Huh?'' Bloom- ''You three, stop misbehaving or we might have to spank you!'' (Nickelodeon) '''Young Icy: '''Your hair used to look like that? '''Young Darcy: '''Whatever. Go look in a mirror. Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon